


The Red Moon

by witchagurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchagurl/pseuds/witchagurl
Summary: That second, Taeyong was reminded of his nephew, the one that hundred years ago he held in his arm for the first time. He had brown eyes too like this baby. He hugged the baby tightly as he run toward his mansion.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second NCT fic. English isn't my first language. Unbeta-ed.

A silver haired young man stood in the clearing in the middle of the wood. He pullled his bow string as he eyed his prey carefully. Gracefully, he released his arrow that hit the deer right in the heart . He approached the now dead animal, watching blood flowed from the wound in the animal’s body. He lifted the animal and put his mouth on its neck. He opened his mouth and released his fangs, bit it on the jugular. He made no sound as he sucked the blood, letting the liquid to wash the mild hunger that he felt.

He dropped it once he sucked all its blood dry and wiped the remnants from his lips with the back of his hand. He tilted his head as he heard a rustling voice in the distance. And the smell of werewolves invaded his sense. He straightened and run toward the source of disgusting smell.

It was his vampire coven’s territory, there’s shouldn’t any wolf entered this wood. His eyes gleamed dangerously as he was getting closer to the source. He put a shield to cover his vampiric scent to hide his presence as he observed the surrounding area. Then he caught a glimpse of a female werewolf with a bundle in her hand. She was running for her life. From the distance he could smell few more wolves that emanated rage followed her track.

Taeyong followed the woman stealthily. They arrived in edge of the wood, where there’s cliff that ended on the deep black river below it. The woman looked around frantically. She was crying as she hugged the bundle in her arm tightly. Taeyong lowered his shield and the woman straightened abruptly as she sensed Taeyong, watching Taeyong approached her with fear in her eyes.

The woman suddenly kneeled down once Taeyong arrived before her, and it made the vampire raised his brow in question.

“Please help me,” she begged with tearful eyes.

Taeyong snarled, “Why should I, mutt? You invade my territoy, I should kill you this instant.”

“You can kill me,” the woman answered and Taeyong was surprised by that, “but please save my son.”

Taeyong has just realized that the bundle in the woman’s arm was a baby.

“Please, I beg you, you can leave him in village or somewhere, but please don’t kill him. He is just a baby,” she sobbed.

Suddenly, the rustling sound was getting closer and both Taeyong and the woman turned their head toward the source. The woman stood up and thrusted the baby in Taeyong’s arm that accepted it in reflect.

She run instantly with the cloth that previously was wrapped around her baby, leaving Taeyong frozen in the spot. The baby in his arm was sleeping soundly as the smell of newborn wolf invaded his nose strongly. It didn’t even stir when Taeyong run to follow its mother.

The scent of the wolves were getting stronger when he managed to catch her. He put the shield up when he saw there were other wolves cornered the woman. Nobody realized his presence yet.

“You better go back with us, Joohyun,” one of the wolf with bulky body said.

“Over my dead body,” the woman snarled. The woman clutched the bundle of cloth in her arm tightly. She must put something there to replace the baby, because from the distance it looked like the baby was still there. She turned around and jumped of the cliff. The wolves growled in rage as they reached out to catch her. But it was too late, the woman fell from the cliff into the dark river below it.

Wolf or not, Taeyong knew nobody would survive after that jump. Because the river was filled with big sharp rocks. The baby in his arm suddenly squirmed like it realized something bad had happened to its mother. Taeyong released his soft aura to calm the baby down, and it worked. The wolves, once they realized they lost the woman, instantly turned around. They didn’t even spare a glance to the place where Taeyong stood quietly.

The smell was getting weaker the further the wolves left the place. Taeyong still couldn’t believe what had just happened in his territory. He looked down at the baby and surprised when he found two brown eyes looked back at him. The baby observed him quietly, it didn’t even cry with the foreign smell that Taeyong must’ve emanated.

That second, Taeyong was reminded of his nephew, the one that hundred years ago he held in his arm for the first time. He had brown eyes too like this baby. He hugged the baby tightly as he run toward his mansion.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Red and White become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So his mother was dead?” Yuta asked.  
> “Yeah,” Taeyong answered shortly. He couldn’t take his eyes off the baby. He looked so peaceful in his arm. As though he didn’t feel Taeyong’s cold body.  
> “What are you gonna do about him then?” asked Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it....  
> thanks for reading and leaving kudos....  
> comments are highly appreciated ^^

Taeyong was one of the last firstborn vampires that still alived. Thousand years ago, there’s disease that spread around the world. Not all the people were infected, but the disease killed thousands lives that were infected and left few percent survived.

The survivor of the disease got changed. Their sense heightened, they got stronger much more than ordinary people, and they had much longer livespan than humans, they were almost immortal. The downside was that they craved for blood. They always felt thirsty and it could only be quenched by drinking blood. They were called firstborns.

Despite the difference in the diet, the firstborns were still like a human. They formed clan, married between their kind and had offsprings. Of course the offsprings needed to drink blood too. They lived in the secluded area far from the human villages. They just came out when they needed to drink.

Hundred years from then, some firstborns run rampaged. They become bloodthirsty monsters that killed people to spread terrors. Because they realized that they were on the top of food chain. Human couldn’t really fight back because they were weaker than the firstborns. But other firstborns soon realized if it was continued, they would run out of blood source.

So, some of the clans joined force to hunt their own kind that run rampaged. It was long years of the war. Humans hid from the bloody war between the firstborns. The ones that went rampaged finally lost. Because they only acted based on the killed or be killed insticts, they were able to be defeated by the more rational firstborns.

The clans that led the war against the rampaged became the leaders among the firstborn. They lost lots of their kinds by the war, but the human still feared them. Then the clan leaders agreed to make a pact with human. If the village sent humans as the blood sources, the firstborns would protect them. They didn’t kill the human source since they realized they could get blood from humans more than once if they didn’t take the human blood more than necessary everytime they fed. Of course there were times where bloodlust overcome their rationality and they killed the human sources, but it rarely happened. Once a firstborn crossed the line and started killing more than neccessary, the leaders would kill them. And it created peace between human and firstborns.

Years passed by and Taeyong was born. He was direct descendant of the firtsborn so he inherited all of his elders qualifications. He had a younger sister and both of them were close.

When he was young, a new creature started to emerge. It was human that could changed into a beastly monster like a wolf. They were strong especially on the fullmoon. No one knew where they came from. But the creature started to hunt the humans. They killed and ate humans flesh and hearts, and the bit on the human that survived would change the human into the same kind of monsters.

The moonchilds was the name given to them. The firstborns fought againts them because now they fought for the same food sources –humans. Once again a bloody war happened and the humans stuck at the centre of it. Long times passed, both the moonchilds and firstborns were decreased in size because of the war. Only few direct descendants of the firstborns left. Taeyong own parents were killed on the war against moonchilds.

Taeyong became the leader of his clan in young age by firstborns standart. But he could bring his clan to be one of the strongest clans that existed. Because of their decreasing size, the firstborns found a way to avoid the extinction. If they exchanged blood with human, they could turn humans into their kind. They were called as vampires. Although they were stronger than human, they were weaker and had shorter lifespan than the firstborns.

The firstborns became royalty among the vampires. They lead the vampires in each clan and made sure the pact between human was intact. The firtsborn was also responsible to rule the vampires and prevented them from becoming bloodthirsty mindless monster.

Decades since Taeyong became the leader, her sister married to another firstborn. Because only firstborn and their direct descendant could have offspring from their marriage. Not long, his sister gave birth to a boy. Taeyong was so happy that his family line could continue. He really loved his nephew and spoiled him rotten.

But then there was attack to his brother in law’s castle. The moonchilds killed him and burned the castle dwon. Everyone was dead, including Taeyong’s sister and her child. Taeyong was enraged. He hunted the moonchilds and killed every one of them that he met. Once his rage calmed down, he left his clan. He couldn’t bear to lead his clan when he couldn’t control his rage. His clan then led by his cousin that Taeyong trusted the most.

He laid low for decades before he turned a new vampire to acompany him. His name was Kun, Taeyong met him when he went to China. Kun was mugged and hurted badly when Taeyong offered him second chance. Kun agreed and then he became the first vampire in Taeyong’s new coven. Along the way, Taeyong changed few others people. They were Yuta, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Sicheng, and Jungwoo. Now Taeyong’s small coven felt complete.

“Where were you, Taeyong?” Yuta asked as Taeyong entered the mansion, “I was looking for you.”

“Tell Kun to come here, quick!” Taeyong ordered. Yuta eyed the bundle in his arm curiously. “Yuta!” Taeyong raised his voice when the Japanese vampire made no move.

Yuta hurriedly left Taeyong to find Kun. While Taeyong took a seat in the sofa in living room. It didn’t take long for Kun and Yuta to come.

Both of them gasped when Taeyong opened the bundle in his arm and lowered his shield that cover the baby’s scent.

“Is that a werewolf baby..?” Yuta asked in disbelief.

Kun was a doctor when he was turned, and until now he still worked in the hospital. He put his professional act and took the baby from Taeyong’s arm. He checked the baby carefully and the baby started squirming in discomfort. It was starting to cry by the prodding.

Taeyong pulled the baby back into his arm, and rocked it slowly. The baby quitened down and snuggled closer to Taeyong.

“He is only few weeks old,” Kun said, “Where did you get him?”

Then Taeyong explained what happened.

“So his mother was dead?” Yuta asked.

“Yeah,” Taeyong answered shortly. He couldn’t take his eyes off the baby. He looked so peaceful in his arm. As though he didn’t feel Taeyong’s cold body. 

“What are you gonna do about him then?” asked Kun.

Taeyong glanced at Kun and Yuta then looked back at the baby. He was reminded all the time he spent with his nephew, how his laughter always brightened Taeyong’s days. This baby was innocent, he didn’t responsible for Taeyong’s lose.

“I’m keeping him,” was the final answer that Taeyong gave.


	3. Chapter 2

Taeyong’s decision brought a dispute between his coven members. The werewolves -previously called moondchilds – were the enemy of the vampires.

“It isn’t right, Taeyong,” Doyoung argued, “You are known to always kill the mutts, what would the others say if you keep a mutt’s offspring with you.”

“It’s just a baby, Doyoung,” Taeyong said for the nth times.

“But still, they killed lots of our kind! Are you really gonna raise one of them? Be rational, Taeyong!” Doyoung still couldn’t accept it. Their coven was one of the strongest coven that hunted werewolves.

“Doyoung!” Taeyong raised his voice. His eyes turned into a deep shade of red. The air around them raised in temperature by the rage that Taeyong emitted.

“Both of you need to calm down,” Kun said. The younger coven members cowered slightly because of Taeyong’s power that filled the air.

The baby that was put on the sofa wriggled slowly, attracting the attention of all the vampires there. It started sniffling softly, indicated that it was about to cry.

Sicheng, the closest one, approached it. Softly he patted the baby’s side, remembered how his mother did that to calm his baby brother when he was human back then.

The baby calmed down when he looked at Sicheng and then he closed his eyes again as he slowly got back to sleep.

“I agree with Taeyong-hyung,” said Sicheng, “He is just a baby Doyoung-hyung. We never kill a child before.”

Taeyong sent Sicheng a thankful smile, “Who is agree with Doyoung that we have to get rid of the baby?”

“I agree with Doyoung,” answered Ten, “It can put us in danger if other clans knew we raised a wolf.”

“Me too,” said Yuta, “But you are our leader, Yongie. I’ll follow all your decision.”

Taeyong nodded, then he asked the others, “How about you guys?”

“We’ll follow your decision, Yongie,” said Kun while Sicheng, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo nodded.

“Then he’ll stay with us,” Taeyong said.

“Do you have a name for him, Hyung?” asked Jungwoo.

Taeyong shook his head, “Not yet. Can some of you go to the store to get the stuff for the baby?”

“I’ll go,” Kun said, “Who’s coming with me?”

“Me, Hyung!” both Jungwoo and Sicheng answered.

“Let’s go then.”

After Kun, Sicheng and Jungwoo left them, Doyoung also walked out from the living room. Taeyong knew he was still angry. Yuta and Ten sat on the sofa next to him, watching Taeyong pulled the baby into his lap.

“He reminds me of my nephew,” Taeyong said as he caressed the baby’s soft cheek.

“So that’s why you insisted keeping him?” asked Ten.

“Yeah, that’s part of the reasons,” Taeyong answered, “Beside he won’t survives alone out there. Those wolves really wanted to get that woman and this baby for whatever reason.”

The silence that enveloped the room felt a little uncomfortable, although it didn’t disturb the baby at all.

***

Taeyong carefully took the baby’s dirty clothes off as he sat on top of the closet in the bathroom. Kun and the others had came back and brought the stuff that was needed for the baby. When he brought the baby to lean on his shoulder, he saw some mark on the baby’s right shoulder blade. The mark shaped like a sun, it’s so unique and piqued Taeyong’s interest.

“Kun,” he called the vampire that prepared a bath for the baby, “Look at this.”

Kun came closer to inspect the mark. “It’s a birthmark,” he concluded, “It’s look like a sun.”

“I thought so,” said Taeyong, “Haechan. Let’s call him Haechan.”

Kun smiled as he nodded in agreement. Taeyong pulled the baby from his shoulder to look at his face.

“Haechan-ah,” Taeyong called the baby. It seemed the baby like his new name because his hands reached out for Taeyong and tried to get closer to him when the baby heard his name.

“The little guy like it,” Kun commented with a smile, “Come on, let’s bath him quickly before he gets cold.”

Once they finished the bath and put Haechan into new clothes, Taeyong brought the baby into his room. Although vampires didn’t need long sleep, each of the members of Taeyong’s coven had really comfortable and soft beds.

Taeyong put Haechan on the bed and laid beside him. He fed the baby the milk that Kun has prepared. It didn’t take long before the baby fell asleep. All night long, Taeyong just observed the baby. Although it was a wolf, Taeyong was already attached to him. And he swore he would protect him with his life. But first, he need to find a way to hide him from other vampires.

He remember he had a locket that was given by his sister on his birthday back then. He stood up and took it from the drawer. Its beautiful and simple gold locket that was usually used to store ashes or hair. He opened the locket and pricked his finger with his fangs to draw blood. He dropped the blood into the locket and sealed it once it filled. His blood was connected to his power. Wearing the locket would cover the baby’s wolf scent with Taeyong’s own scent and gave him protection that Taeyong’s power provided. As long as Taeyong alive, the power that contained on his blood would hold on.

He put the locket in the baby’s neck and instantly the baby smell like him. It relieved Taeyong, at last the vampires won’t smell his wolf scent.

***

When Taeyong came down in the morning, Doyoung was already there. Taeyong was surprised when he saw Doyoung prepared a bottle of milk.

“This is for the baby,” Doyoung said before Taeyong could ask. Taeyong realized it’s the way Doyoung accepted his decision. And he gave him smile for that.

“Thank you,” said Taeyong, “His name is Haechan by the way.”

Doyong huffed, but he came closer to Taeyong that hold Haechan in his arm.

“His smell...” Doyoung trailed as he inhaled sharply.

“No one would know what he is, Doie. As long as the locket stay with him,” Taeyong said as he showed Doyoung the locket that contained his blood.

“Can I hold him?” Doyoung asked him, so Taeyong moved the baby to his arm carefully. As usual, Haechan didn’t make a fuss and just observed Doyoung carefully.

“Haechan... full sun,” Doyoung said as he rocked the baby slowly. Haechan grabbed Doyoung’s finger that touched his cheek, made the vampire smiled unconciously. And Taeyong could see how the baby had Doyoung wrapped around his finger already.

The quiet was broken by the coven members that joined them one by one in the kitchen. They took blood bags that were stored at the fridge as breakfast. Since few years ago they started substituting direct feeding to drinking donated blood from the bloodbank and only drank directly from human once a while.

“Everyone,” Taeyong called for his member’s attentions, “From now on, let’s welcome Haechan into our family.” He gestured to the baby and Taeyong was relieved when smiles broke into each face of his coven members.


	4. Chapter 3

The years passed by and Haechan had grown up. He was sixteen years old now. While he grew up steadily, his hyungs remained the same.

When he was ten, he accidentally caught Jungwoo drink a bear’s blood in the wood where Taeyong tested his archery skill. Taeyong then explained about them. About what they were. Haechan was smart, so he understand Taeyong’s explanation despite his young age. He now understood why his hyungs often acted awkwardly around him like they hid something. Sometimes, he woke up at midnight and found his hyungs left their mansion secretly when he peeked from his window.

Once Taeyong told him the truth, his hyung didn’t have to hide anymore. They openly drank blood bags that were previously stored on the locked basement. At first, Haechan just frowned slightly whenever his hyung drank blood in front of him. But then he got used to it.

Taeyong also explained what he was. Since Haechan asked him why he wasn’t attracted to blood at all, why he was different from his hyungs. Then Taeyong made Donghyuck promise to keep what he told him secret. Taeyong explained the history of vampires and werewolf, told Haechan that he was different because he was a wolf, not vampires like his hyungs.

_“If I’m a wolf, why do I live with you guys?”_

_“I saved you when you were a baby, Haechan-ah.”_

_“Why did you save me, Hyung? You said the wolves are vampire’s enemy,” Haechan asked._

_“Honestly, you reminded me of my nephew. And I felt attached to you,” Taeyong answered._

_“Did you ever hate me even for a little, Hyung?” Haechan asked again._

_“I hate it when you broke my rules to not sneak around, I hate it when you argued with your elders, I hate it when you didn’t listen to me or the others, but I could never hate you, Haechan-ah,” Taeyong answered, “I put those rules to protect you because I care and love you.”_

_Haechan teared up as he hugged his hyung’s body. He suddenly understand why his hyung’s body was cold all the time, but still, the arms that wrapped around him made him felt safe._

_“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone that you are wolf, Haechan. It’d be safer if they thought you are my childe.”_

_“I promise, Hyung.”_

***

“Haechan!” Doyoung’s voice raised as he saw the mess that the younger made in the kitchen.

He told him multiple time to tidy up the kitchen after he used it.

“Doie!” Yuta complained as he entered the kitchen, “Lower your voice, it’s too early.”

Doyoung glared at him, but Yuta ignored him as he opened the fridge to get the blood. He was still half asleep when Doyoung’s voice startle him.

“What is it?” Yuta turned to face Doyoung as he sipped the blood.

“Look at this!” Doyoung arms gestured the dirty dishes in the table and sink, “That brat didn’t clean his mess again.”

Yuta sighed, how on earth Haechan always managed to rile Doyoung up. But he didn’t really worry though, beneath Doyoung’s hard facade on the younger, he really cared about Haechan.

Taeyong entered the kitchen and took a look of it before he called, “Haechan! Come here this second!”

Not long, they could hear hurry steps walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. Haechan arrived in the kitchen with sheepish smile.

Taeyong crossed his arm, “What did I say about dirty dishes, Haechan –ah?”

“Umm, I have to clean it?”

Taeyong nodded, “Then why didn’t you?”

“Sorry, Hyung, I’ll do it right now,” quickly the younger started to clean the dishes that scattered around.

Taeyong just shook his head as he left the kitchen, followed by Doyoung and Yuta.

“Have you tell him, Yongie?” Yuta asked when they sat on the living room.

“Not yet,” Taeyong answered, “Do you think the decision is right?”

Doyoung nodded, “Of course, Hyung. He is getting older. He has to learn how to live with humans. And he can do that if he enrolled on high school.”

“But we can’t protect him when he is in school, Doie,” Taeyong voiced his worry.

“He can protect himself from human, Hyung. It won’t be a problem,” Doyoung tried to reassure his leader.

“What about the wolves and vampires then?”

Almost a decade ago, wolves and vampires settled on an agreement. They wouldn’t attack each other without an acceptable reason. It was to keep the peace between the three races. Human were getting stronger these days, they always improved and maybe some day they’d find a way to defeat vampires and wolves. If they fought openly between themselves, it would motivated human to oppose them further.

“The vampires won’t dare to touch him, Taeyong. He has your scent, they know who you are,” Yuta said as he wiped the blood from his lips.

“And the wolves won’t attack the firstborn’s coven because it’ll break the treaty,” Doyoung added.

Taeyong sighed and nodded after few second. They could heard Haechan hummed in the kitchen while the younger vampires started waking up one by one.

“Hyung, I’m finished,” Haechan said as he jumped on top of Kun that sat on the loveseat alone.

Kun just chuckled as he petted the younger’s hair. Haechan loved cuddling, maybe because it was in his nature as a wolf that was a tactile creature.

“Haechan-ah,” Taeyong called, it garnered the younger’s attention instanstly.

“Yes, Hyung?”

“What do you think about going to school?” Taeyong asked.

Haechan widened his eyes, “You mean.. public school?”

Taeyong nodded.

“Really, Hyung?” the younger clearly couldn’t contain his excitement.

“It will teach you how to interact with human out there,” Doyoung explained, “Beside, you’ll get friends that same age as you.”

“I’d love that, Hyung! Thank you!” Haechan said as he leaped toward Taeyong and hugged him tightly.

The vampires smiled at him in amusement. It’s been quite a while that the younger told them he wanted to go to public school. He was home schooled and teached by Doyoung since he was child. Haechan always complained about the lack of friends. Yuta and Jungwoo sometimes joined him in his prank to the other coven members, but it wasn’t enough. Since the others, especially Taeyong and Doyoung, often acted like his parent instead.

Haechan couldn’t wait to go the school and made new friends.

“I’ll take care of his paperwork,” Doyoung said.

“Then, I’ll take him shopping for his school supplies,” Jungwoo grinned at Haechan. He loved shopping.

“Sure, go ahead,” Taeyong agreed easily as he shook his head the younger.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, still want to go school tomorrow?”  
> “Of course, Hyung. It’s fun and I’ve met an interesting friend.”  
> Yuta smiled, “Glad to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update... hope you enjoyed it...  
> thanks for reading ^^

“There’re wolves here,” Taeyong commented as he sniffed the air from the opened window of his car.

Doyoung scoffed, “Of course it does. I’ve told you it’s mixed school.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it, though,” Taeyong countered, “Why don’t you choose other school that less smelly, Doie?”

“Because it’s the closest one, Hyung. Beside it has a good reputation,” Doyoung sighed.

Taeyong pouted slightly, then he turned toward the backseat where Haechan looked outside the window toward his new school, “Are you ready, Haechan-ah?”

The younger grinned nervously, “As ready as I am, Hyung.”

Taeyong quickly reached out to pat his head, “You’ll be fine, Haechannie. We’ll pick you up later, okay.”

Hyuck nodded, “Bye, Hyung.”

The car didn’t moved until Haechan entered the school.

“He’ll be okay, Taeyong, stop worrying so much,” Doyoung said as he turn on the car.

***

Haechan looked for his class as he occasionally glanced toward the map that he got from the administration office. His nose twitched by the scent that filled the entire school building.

He could differentiate the scents that filled the air. The most obvious one was human’s, there were so many of them, then he could smell a weak vampire scents, meant there were only few vampires there. He's kind of surprised as he smelled strong wolves scents. Well, the smell didn’t really bother him though. It’s just kind of overwhelming because he never really smell wolves scent strongly like this before. He himself was always drowned in Taeyong’s scent because he never took off his necklace at all, just like Taeyong instructed.

When he entered his classroom, he could pick up wolves scent there. And he instantly recognized them since their noses twitched and they gave him ‘the look’. Haechan ignored them and found an empty seat. Fortunately there was one that wasn’t near the wolves. He could feel their gaze on him. But he didn’t sense any ill intention from them.

Haechan was glad that he could follow the lesson and could fit in just fine. Well, he was grateful that the human treated him as usual since they didn’t know his real identity. When it was lunch break, Haechan made his way toward the door. The wolves gathered at one of their table and looked at him. They were good looking, Haechan realized.

He then went around, trying to find a spot to eat his lunch. And he found one on the yard, under a big tree. Doyoung packed a lunch for him. Although his vampire hyungs didn’t need to eat human food; Taeyong, Kun, and Doyoung learned how to cook for Haechan. And their food tasted really good.

He was just starting to eat the sandwich when a voice interrupted him.

“I didn’t know that vampire eat real food.”

Haechan instantly looked up and found two younger boys stood up before him. _They were wolves,_ Haechan realized. The taller of the two looked at Haechan warily as he tried to pull the smaller away. But the smaller one who talked previously looked at Haechan interestedly.

“I like real food,” Haechan answered.

“Chenle-hyung, let’s go,” the taller said, but the smaller – Chenle – ignored him.

“That looks delicious,” Chenle said instead as he got closer to Haechan.

“Do you want it?” Haechan offered and Chenle grinned as he nodded eagerly. He approached Haechan and took one sandwich.

“Woah! It taste really good!” Chenle exclaimed after the first bite. “I’m Chenle by the way, first year,” Chenle said as he reached out his hand toward Haechan.

“My name is Haechan, I’m second year,” Haechan answered. Doyoung has forged his document so that he could entered the second grade that suited his age.

“Oh, this is Jisung,” Chenle gestured toward the taller boy that glared at Haechan. Haechan just raised his brows at that.

"Jisungie, sit down,” Chenle said, and the taller sat down reluctantly.

“We shouldn’t be here, Hyung. The other would be mad if they knew,” Jisung said to Chenle, completely ignoring Haechan.

“I don’t care,” Chenle answered simply, “You can go to them if you want, but I’m staying here with Haechan-hyung - I can call you that, right?”

Haechan smiled, “Sure.”

 _This wolf was weird_ , Haechan thought. Usually wolves avoided vampires at all cost. But Chenle looked at ease around Haechan, and he was sure they thought he was a vampire.

“You’re new right, Hyung? I never smelled your scent before,” Chenle asked.

“Yes, me and my coven just moved to this town,” Haechan answered. And it’s the truth. After they offered Haechan to go to school and he accepted, Taeyong-hyung bought a house in the nearest town. Although it was smaller than their mansion in the wood, but Haechan liked it because their neighborhood was pretty lively. And it was so different than the quiet wood he was used to.

“Where are you from, Hyung?” Chenle asked again.

“Somewhere,” Haechan answered vaguely with a small smile as the younger pouted.

The bell suddenly rang and they stood up.

“See you around,” he said to Chenle. Well, Jisung ignored him so Haechan ignored him back.

“See you, Hyung,” Chenle waved at the older.

Haechan felt great, he made a new friend. He was sured that his hyungs would throw a fit they knew he befriended a wolf so he’d keep this secret for now.

***

He was tired when he entered the passenger seat. It’s Yuta that picked him up.

“How’s today?” Yuta asked.

“I never know school could be this tiring,” Haechan answered, made the Japanese chuckled.

“That’s why I only went to school twice in my life,” Yuta said.

“Doie-hyung said it was because you are lazy.”

“Yah!”

Haechan chuckled. Among his vampire hyungs, he knew the ones that went to school more than two times were just Doyoung and Kun. They had so many degrees because of that and they had worked in various places. But this decade, only Kun that worked with human. He worked in hospital as a doctor and it helped them to get blood supply.

“So, still want to go school tomorrow?”

“Of course, Hyung. It’s fun and I’ve met an interesting friend.”

Yuta smiled, “Glad to hear that.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong halted his step when he saw who the guest was. He was not an ordinary messenger. The man raised his brows as he sniffed the air slightly. He eyed Haechan curiously. Instinctively Taeyong moved to hid Haechan from the man’s vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i was drown with work TT.TT  
> hope you enjoy the update...  
> thanks for reading and the kudos...  
> comments are highly appreciate ^^

“Perfect,” Taeyong praised Haechan when he checked the huge stag that the younger managed to kill with his arrow. It was hit right on its heart.

Haechan smiled widely, “Of course it’s perfect. I have the best teacher.”

Taeyong chuckled as he stood up and ruffled the youngers hair. It was weekend and their coven visited their mansion in the wood. Human neighborhood still felt uncomfortable to most of them.

Taeyong used this chance to practice their archery. He didn’t know why but he got a bad feeling lately. So he wanted to make sure his coven members honed their fighting skill. Including the youngest. Since he was young, Haechan always showed a talent in archery. So Taeyong trained him privately to reach his best capability.

“Taeyong-hyung!” Jaehyun’s voice rang through the quiet wood. From afar they could see Jaehyun ran toward them.

Looking at the strained expression on Jaehyun’s face put them in alarmed.

“What is it, Jae?” asked Taeyong.

“We have a guest, Hyung,” Jaehyun answered, “From the main family.”

Main family was Taeyong’s family clan that he left to his cousin. After he left the clan, Taeyong just checked his clan through a vampire messenger from time to time. The last time the messenger came was before they got Haechan.

“Let’s go,” Taeyong told them. Quickly they got back to the mansion.

Haechan wondered who the guest was. He just knew a little bit of Taeyong family clans from the story that Taeyong told him. His hyungs never really talked about the leader’s former clan.

When they entered the mansion, both Taeyong and Jaehyun walked in front of Haechan. Their members’ scents came from the living room along with foreign smell that Haechan didn’t recognize.

Taeyong halted his step when he saw who the guest was. He was not an ordinary messenger. The man raised his brows as he sniffed the air slightly. He eyed Haechan curiously. Instinctively Taeyong moved to hid Haechan from the man’s vision.

“Jongdae-hyung,” Taeyong greeted the vampire.

“Taeyong,” Jongdae nodded in greeting.

Taeyong was surprised, Jongdae was his cousin’s right hand man. As far as Taeyong knew, he never left his cousin’s side. The older was a firstborn too, born from the family that served Taeyong’s family as the guards.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? Is something happened to Minseok-hyung?” Taeyong asked the older.

Jongdae’s face darkened, “Minseok-hyung is fine, for now.”

“What do you mean for now? What’s going on?”

“Your cousin almost fell on the severe bloodlust, Taeyong.”

“What happened?” Taeyong asked in worry. He couldn’t believe it, his cousin was known for his perfect control of the bloodlust. He was always rational and level headed. That’s why he left his clan on Minseok’s hand.

Jongdae straigtened up, “Minseok hyung blanked out during the feeding and killed the human sources several times. Then last week he attacked one vampire from our clan and drank her blood, I managed to stop him from killing her. Now I put my brothers to guard him.”

“That impossible, why did he drink vampire’s blood?!” Taeyong said in disbelief.

“That’s the truth, Taeyong. I have a suspicion though,” Jongdae said, caught Taeyong’s attention instantly, “You’ve heard about the special blood, haven’t you?”

Of course Taeyong have heard about that. During the war with the moonchilds, a special blood was emerged among the humans. That blood, if drank directly from the source by a firstborn would led them into a severe bloodlust. Because no human blood would quenched the thirst that was triggered by that special blood, the firstborn would start killing vampires and drank their blood. Although it was a vain attempt and did nothing to their thirst. It was cursed blood, some of the firstborns said. Since firstborns weren’t supposed to drink the blood of their own kind.

The blood also acted as a poison for the moonchilds. If moonchilds ate the bearer of the cursed blood’s flesh or heart, they’d meet their death painfully. The weird part was the cursed blood didn’t have any effect on vampires. It only affected the first borns and the moonchilds from direct feeding of the source.

Humans that had the cursed blood usually bore a mark in their body. A birthmark shaped like black lotus on their shoulder blade that appeared when they reached adulthood. The firstborns believed that the cursed blood appeared because human prayed to the god for the proctection against creatures that hunted them, the firstborns and moonchilds.

The appearance of the cursed blood was random and unpredictable. The knowledge of this blood was only known by the firstborns and the first generation of moonchilds. Now that there were only few firstborns that survived, the knowledge was slowly forgotten.

“Minseok-hyung acted like the firstborn that drank the special blood,” Jongdae continued, “But it’s impossible if he drank it from our sources, since we chose our human carefully. Especially the ones for the firstborns.”

“Do you think someone give him the blood?” Taeyong asked Jongdae, the later nodded. “But how? it has to be direct feeding for it to affect us.”

“I don’t know, Taeyong. And I have no idea what’s the purpose either,” Jongdae sighed, “I think Minseok-hyung only consumed small amount of that blood, because he was still lucid most of the times. We need you to come back, Taeyong. You have to check on Minseok-hyung.”

Jongdae was right. Taeyong had to meet to his cousin directly. But he didn’t want to involve his coven on this, especially Haechan. It’d put the youngest on risk.

“You can go, Taeyong,” Kun talked for the first time. All the members of Taeyong’s coven kept quiet when the firstborns conversed. They didn’t really understand most of the thing the firstborns were talking about. But they realized it was urgent from the small parts that they understood. “I’ll take care of the coven when you’re away.”

Taeyong knew he could trust Kun. He was the first vampire that Taeyong created. Kun was the oldest among the other members and strongest too. Since Taeyong trained him for the longest time to help him hunted the werewolves. He believed Kun was able to lead his coven in his absent.

Taeyong looked at determined gazes of his members that nodded in agreement with Kun.

“Okay, then. I’ll leave them on your care, Kun,” Taeyong said to Kun.

“Don’t worry, Yongie, I’ll keep them save.”

Taeyong turned toward Jongdae, “I’ll pack few things first, Hyung.”

“Go ahead,” Jongdae answered.

“Haechan, come help me,” Taeyong called the youngest, who followed after him obediently.

Both of them went to Taeyong’s room. The older pulled the younger to sit next to him in the bed.

“Channie, while I’m away, you have to be careful, okay?” Taeyong said.

“I will, Hyung, promise,” answered Haechan.

“Stay with your Hyungs, okay. Don’t go anywhere alone except on school. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Hyung.”

“Good, I don’t know how long I’ll be away, I’ll call you everyday, okay?”

Haechan nodded then hugged Taeyong, “Take care of yourself, too, Hyungie.”

Taeyong hugged him back tightly, “Of course, Haechan-ah.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan sighed, “Okay then, Hyung. You can check me by yourself when we get home.”  
> Kun smiled didn’t reach his eyes as he ruffled the younger’s hair gently, “Thank you.”  
> Inside Kun was conflicted, what should he tell his leader about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and the kudos ^^

Haechan was distracted. It’s been a week since Taeyong left. His hyung kept his promise by calling him every night. But he was worried since Taeyong always kept the calls short. His hyung couldn’t tell when he would be back.

He was on his way to the changing room to change into his gym clothes. He was the last one that entered the changing room. All of his classmates have already left the room. He was thankful that he shared this class with human only. So he didn’t need to be alert all the time.

When he took off his shirt, suddenly his nose was assaulted by a strong wolf scent.

“What the...?!” unfamiliar voice exclaimed in surprise.

Haechan got chills when he felt an intense stare at his bare back. Slowly he turned around to face the newcomer. There was a boy with a blonde hair stood before him, clearly a wolf.

The boy was upperclassman, Haechan recognized. He knew that he was in the same pack with the wolves in his history class. Haechan straightened up when the guy took a careful step toward him.

“Who are you?” the guy asked as he looked at Haechan closely. His nose twitched as he scented the air.

Haechan looked at him suspiciously, “Why do you ask?”

“It can’t be..” the guy murmured lowly, “You are a vampire.”

“What is it?” Haechan was puzzled, but the guy ignored him, instead he closed on Haechan in a blink of eye and grabbed his wrist. He turned Haechan around forcefully. With his free hand, the guy traced the birthmark on Haechan’s shoulder blade.

“It shouldn’t be here,” the guy whispered again.

Haechan used his free hand to elbow the guy behind him. The guy grunted in pain as he released Haechan. Quickly Haechan kicked his stomach, sent him sprawling on the floor. In instant, Haechan jumped on top of the guy and used all his strength to pin the guy by his neck.

“Do.not.touch.me.without.permission!” Haechan snarled.

The guy growled back and tried to pushed Haechan off him. But thanks to Haechan’s training with Taeyong, he managed to keep his hold on the angry wolf.

“Mark-hyung!” a yelled was heard along with some other wolves scents. Haechan looked up and found the wolves in his class glared at him.

 _Shit! He was outnumbered,_ Haechan thought. One of the wolves – _Jeno_ (Haechan knew his name from the class) – run toward them. He tried to punch Haechan, which the later avoided by leaning backward, managed to make Haechan released Mark. The other wolves surrounded the older wolf as Haechan stood in the corner, getting ready for a fight. Haechan could felt the pendant on his neck vibrated by Taeyong’s power. The blood in there recognized the threat on it’s bearer.

“What have you done, you leech?!” the smallest one snarled – _Renjun,_ Haechan’s mind supplied.

“He attacked me first!” Haechan hissed.

There was confusion on the wolves’ faces. They looked at each other before looking at Mark for explanation.

“Is it true, Hyung?” the last wolf – _Jaemin_ – asked.

Mark shook his head, he looked at Haechan instead, “I didn’t try to attack you.”

“Then what did you do earlier? Politely threatening me?”

“It’s ....” Mark trailed.

“Save it,” Haechan cut him, quickly he put his gym shirt on and left the wolves.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Renjun asked Mark once Haechan’s scent disappeared.

Mark looked distracted as he answered, “I need to meet Johnny-hyung right now.”

“You want to skip class?!” Jeno was surprised, because Mark never skipped clas before.

“Yeah, I’ll explain later. I have to go now," without another word Mark left the others.

***

“Johnny-hyung! Johnny-hyung!” Mark called as he entered the pack house.

“Mark, what are you doing here?” Taeil asked, “It’s still school hours.”

“Hyung, where is Johnny – hyung?” the younger asked frantically.

“He’s upstair. Why?”

“Hyung, let’s find Johnny-hyung first. I’ll explain then,” Mark grabbed Taeil’s hand and pulled him toward Johnny’s study.

Johnny was reading the report in his desk when his packmates entered the room. He raised his brow on the abrupt entrance of the two wolves.

“Hyung!” Mark quickly sat across Johnny, “You won’t believe it, I saw the mark.”

“The mark . . ?” Taeil and Johnny exchanged a look.

“The mark that we’ve been looking for,” Mark voice raised in excitement.

Johnny widened his eyes as he leaned closer to the youngest, “Is it real?!”

Mark nodded, “I checked it, Hyung. It’s a birthmark and on the shoulder blade like they told us. But the guy that has it is a vampire, Hyung.”

“Vampire?!” Johnny couldn’t hold his surprise.

“Yes, his scent shows that he’s a vampire. A strong one,” Mark answered.

Johnny shagged on his seat, “It isn’t possible.”

“What should we do, Hyung? Should we tell the elders?”

“We need to confirm it first, Johnny,” Taeil said, “We can’t tell them without proofs.”

Johnny nodded, “I know, hyung. How is that possible? The mark should be on a wolf. How on earth it is on a vampire?”

“Is there a chance it’s fake, Hyung?” Mark asked hesitantly.

Johnny shook his head, “It can’t be, Mark. It was a special birthmark, only the heir of our pack bear it.”

“If it’s real, Alpha Suho would be ectasic,” Taeil said, “It’s a chance to find his son.”

“But still... a vampire?”

No one had an answer for that. The silence that enveloped the room was suffocating.

***

Kun pulled Haechan toward him once the younger sat on the passenger seat. He sniffed the younger's neck.

“Haechannie, why do you smell like a wet dog?!” Kun asked worriedly.

“Do I?” Haechan sniffed himself, “I’ve taken a bath, though.”

“What’s happened?” Kun asked.

“A wolf tried to attack me earlier.”

“What?!” Kun exclaimed in surprise, his eyes scanned the youngers body to check any injury, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Hyung, don’t worry,” Haechan smiled reassuringly, “That wolf is weird. He was surprised when he saw my birthmark, Hyung. He jumped on me to check the mark.”

“Your birthmark?” Kun repeated.

Haechan nodded, “Yeah. I didn’t understand what he said though. I left once I get the chance.”

“They didn’t do anything else, do they?” asked Kun.

“No, Hyung. None of them approached me again.”

“Let’s go home,” Kun said, “I want to check you for any injury.”

“Hyung, I’m okay. I swear.”

“Haechan-ah, I just want to make sure. I’ve promised Taeyong I’ll take care of you guys.”

Haechan sighed, “Okay then, Hyung. You can check me by yourself when we get home.”

Kun smiled didn’t reach his eyes as he ruffled the younger’s hair gently, “Thank you.”

Inside Kun was conflicted, what should he tell his leader about this.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he wondered how his real family was. He was thankful at least he knew his mother’s face. Taeyong had an ability to show his memories to other people, one of his abilities that he owned as a firstborn. And Taeyong once showed Haechan the image of his mother that was kept in his memory. From the memory Haechan got to see his mother’s face. She was beautiful despite the fear that engulfed her face.

“Was he hurt?” Taeyong asked once Kun finished his report on today’s event.

“He wasn’t. I’ve checked it by myself,” Kun sighed, “But I’m worried, Taeyong. Those wolves were acting weird. Why did they check Channie’s birthmark? I couldn’t get that.”

It’s quite for a while. “I’ll reach some people to get the information about that pack,” Taeyong said. 

“When are you going home?” asked Kun.

“I don’t know yet, Kun. The main family isn’t in good state right now. Just like Jongdae-hyung said, Minseok-hyung’s condition is alarming. And it causes a ripple within the clan. Some of the council members even asked me to retake the leader position.”

“Are you planning to?” asked Kun.

Taeyong shook his head although Kun couldn’t see it, “I’m not. I gave the clan to Minseok-hyung. Moreover, I have my own coven to lead, don’t I?”

Kun sighed in relieve. He was worried if Taeyong would be back to the main family. Although it was his right, but Kun preferred if Taeyong stayed with their small coven. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kun said honestly.

“For now, please increase the protection of our youngest,” Taeyong said, “I’ll try to settle thing here as quickly as possible. I still need to find out whoever that hurted Minseok-hyung. I’m afraid there’s something big behind all of this. I got a bad feeling.”

“I hope nothing bad would happen. But still, take care of yourself Taeyong. I’ll do my best to protect our family.”

“Thanks, Kun.”

***

Haechan turned the pendant around in his fingers. His mind still occupied with today’s event. It was the first time he fought another wolf. He never engaged in any fight with his kinds before because he rarely made contact with them. Taeyong always made sure the wolves stay away from his coven. And because of Taeyong’s strenght and name, no wolves dared to approached their family.

Haechan knew that Taeyong has killed a lot of his kinds. Haechan could understand that because it was a war. Casualties were given. But Taeyong never hurted him, that’s the important thing for Haechan. Taeyong always protected him and provided the best life he could ever ask. His vampire hyungs never treated him differently. The treated him like their youngest brother in the family. Haechan never regreted to join this family.

Sometimes he wondered how his real family was. He was thankful at least he knew his mother’s face. Taeyong had an ability to show his memories to other people, one of his abilities that he owned as a firstborn. And Taeyong once showed Haechan the image of his mother that was kept in his memory. From the memory Haechan got to see his mother’s face. She was beautiful despite the fear that engulfed her face.

“Haechan-ah?” Jaehyun knocked his door.

“Yeah, Hyung? Come in.”

Jaehyun opened the door and entered the room. Haechan sat up and leaned on his headboard. Quietly Jaehyun joined the younger on the bed.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Haechan shook his head, “I can't, Hyung.”

Jaehyun then pulled Haechan closer, instantly the younger snuggled to his hyung.

“I heard some mutts tried to attack you today. Do you need me to kick their asses?”

Haechan chuckled, “No need, Hyung. I’ve already dealed with it. Taeyong-hyung would be angry if I let people bully me without fighting back.”

“Are you really okay? Be honest.”

“I’m okay, Hyung,” Haechan buried his face in Jaehyun’s arm. "It’s just weird because it’s the first time I fought another wolf. And they are pretty strong.”

“Current wolves are weaker than their ancestor,” said Jaehyun, “You won’t stand a chance against a moonchild.”

“That means Yongie-hyung is really strong then, since he could kill those moonchilds.”

“He is one of the strongest firstborns alive, Channie.”

Haechan pondered over it for minutes. Whenever he heard about Taeyong’s history as a fierce firstborn warrior he couldn’t really imagine that. Taeyong – hyung that he knew was just a handsome young man, that strict at times but a gentle in nature most of the times.

“So you don’t need to worry anymore, okay? You have strong hyungs that will protect you.”

***

“Is everything okay, Taeyong?” Jongdae asked as the younger looked distracted.

“Yeah, Hyung,” Taeyong answered shortly. He didn’t want to bring Haechan up to the main family. No one knew that he took in a wolf except his coven members. And he planned to keep it that way.

“Let’s go,” Jongdae led them to Minseok’s chamber.

The oldest was sleeping. The guards that stayed in the room bowed to Taeyong and Jongdae. All of them were firstborns and came from the same branch family as Jongdae. They used their power to put the clan leader unconscious. Jongdae said that whenever the leader was awake, Minseok would go into rage and attacking the other vampire.

“Wake him up,” Taeyong ordered the guards, “And leave the room.”

“I don’t think it’s good idea, Taeyong,” Jongdae said. He looked reluctant.

“I need to talk to him, Hyung,” Taeyong answered, “Please.”

Jongdae nodded and gave the guards permission. They released the power that hold the clan leader then followed Jongdae to leave the room.

Slowly, Minseok opened his eyes. The usual brown eyes that Taeyong familiar with were replaced with red irises. The older kept quiet as he rose from his lying position. He snarled at Taeyong as the younger got closer.

Suddenly, Minseok jumped on Taeyong. Both of them stumbled backward by the collision. Minseok flashed his fangs threateningly as both of them fought for upper position.

Taeyong managed to pin the older on the floor. He hold Minseok’s arms tightly as the older tried to strangle him.

“Hyung! Hyung!” Taeyong called. “Can’t you recognize me?”

Minseok just hissed in answer. He struggled to free himself.

Taeyong released his power, tried to shake the older of his bloodlust state. He pushed his power through Minseok’s mind, tried to bring out Minseok’s consciousness. For seconds, Taeyong thought it was a success. Minseok eyes flickered between red and brown alternately.

“Minseok-hyung, it’s me Taeyong,” he released more of his power until it engulfed the older’s body. 

“Taeyong,” Minseok murmured as his brown eyes blinked slowly in recognition

Taeyong released Minseok carefully, the older pulled the younger closer and whispered, “Taeyong, someone’s betraying our clan.”

Just as Taeyong thought. “Who are they, Hyung?”

Minseok shook his head, “I don’t know. When they put me on sleep, there were times I was aware on my surrounding, and one time I heard someone said that everything’s going according the plan. But I couldn’t recall who said that. That means all of this was planned, Taeyong.”

“What should we do, Hyung?”

“You have to find them quickly, I’m afraid it’ll threaten the treaty,” Minseok said, “Taeyong I can’t hold myself any longer. I’ll be a danger to our clan. Don’t let anyone get me Taeyong, kill me.”

Taeyong was taken aback, “No, Hyung, I won’t kill you!”

“Please, Taeyong. The thirst is killing me.”

“I won’t kill you,” Taeyong insisted, “I’ll put you on sleep by myself and bring you to safe place until I can find the cure for you.”

“But the clan..”

“I’ll ask Jongdae – hyung to take charge of the clan.”

Right at that time, red started bleed on Minseok’s eyes. Taeyong reached for the power in himself and transferred it to Minseok. He put the wall around Minseok’s mind that suppressed his consciousness. Only Taeyong that could take off the wall. That way he could protect Minseok.

“Rest, Hyung. I’ll take care of everything,” said Taeyong as his eyes gleamed dangerously.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it okay that I befriend Chenle, Hyung?” Haechan asked hesitantly. He was afraid if Taeyong would ask him to break his friendship with the younger wolf when he really enjoyed Chenle’s company. “I just want to get to know about my kinds better.”

Haechan could feel that the atmosphere was different since his fight with the wolf. Mark, the wolf that attacked him often look at him weirdly. Few times, he seemed like he wanted to approach Haechan, but hesitated to do so.

“Hyung!”

Haechan turned around and found Chenle run toward him. The younger looked very excited.

“Hey, Chenle!” Haechan greeted the younger.

Chenle smiled brightly and grabbed Haechan’s arm, “Hyung, join me for lunch?”

“Huh?”

“My hyungs want to meet you,” said Chenle

“Eh? Why?” Haechan was surprised. He knew for sure that Chenle was a part of Mark’s pack. The scents gave it away. He never had a problem with Chenle because the younger was always kind to him. It seemed that the younger didn’t know about their fight either.

“I told them about you, so they want to meet you,” answered Chenle.

Haechan was conflicted whether it was a good idea or not. He wasn’t afraid though. He was sure he could hold his ground against them. Moreover, he was curious about the wolves.

“Okay,” Haechan agreed. Chenle smiled brightly as he heard that. He then pulled Haechan toward the school cafetaria.

There, both of them got their food before walking toward the table in the middle area. The wolves that sat there looked at Haechan warily, which the later ignored. He took a seat next to Chenle, in the edge of table.

It was awkward for few minutes before Mark broke it. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark said as he looked at Haechan. The younger just raised his brows.

Mark sighed because of the lack of answer, “I shouldn’t jump on you like that.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I just wanted to look at the mark in your shoulderblade because it looked familiar,” Mark answered, “It’s similar with the birthmark that my friend has.”

“Your friend? Who is it?”

“My childhood friend, we lost contact years ago. I was just surprised when I saw the same mark on your shoulderblade,” Mark explained, he lied to Haechan because Johnny asked him to keep their suspicion secret. He hoped the vampire would believe his lie.

"Is it really the reason?” asked Haechan.

Mark nodded, “Yeah, when I grabbed you I just wanted to check whether it’s a real or not. I’ve only seen that mark on my wolf friend, so it’s kind of surprising to see it on a vampire.”

“You should’ve just asked,” Haechan said.

“Would you let me?” Mark asked, “We are enemy, do you think a vampire would let a wolf touch them just like that?”

Haechan didn’t answer. He knew Mark was right. He was supposed to be a vampire, it wouldn’t make sense if he acted civil with vampire’s natural enemy. 

“I regretted it later when I realized that my action could threaten the treaty between our kinds,” Mark said, “When Chenle said that he knew you, I asked him to bring you here so I can apologize.”

“Then do it properly,” Haechan said nonchalantly.

The other wolves that kept quiet while Mark talked to Haechan instantly growled lowly in anger. The didn’t like the tone that Haechan used to the oldest wolf. But Haechan ignored them completely.

“I apologize for my rude behaviour, I hope you can forgive me,” Mark said as he looked straight at Haechan’s eyes.

“Come on, Hyung, forgive Mark-hyung, please,” Chenle pleaded with a puppy eyes. Honestly, Haechan couldn’t resist that look. So he nodded.

“I forgive you,” Haechan answered shortly to Mark’s apology.

“Now, can you go away? Your scent is suffocating,” Jaemin said. He looked at Haechan as if he was challenging him.

“Hyung! That’s rude,” Chenle gave Jaemin stink eye.

“Jaemin, behave!” Mark reprimanded, “I invited him, you should respect him.”

“Like hell I will,” Jaemin answered stubbornly, Jeno and Renjun nodded in agreement.

Mark could only sighed, if Jaemin stayed uncivil toward the vampire, it would be harder for Mark to get information about Haechan. Mark still got a feeling that the vampire hid something.

Mark was really surprised when he saw Haechan ate his food. He thought the vampire bought the food just for a cover. “You eat real food?” Mark couldn’t hold to ask. Haechan just shrugged.

As far as Mark knew, vampire didn’t eat real food, because it’s taste like a sand for them. But Haechan ate the sandwich like he really enjoyed it. Watching him talked with Chenle made Mark realized that Haechan also lacked of the coldness and stiffness that vampires usually supported. It’s getting more suspicious.

Mark promised to himself that he would get the truth. The vampire confirmed that his birthmark was real. He need to find a proof whether the vampire was related to his pack leader or not. Then they would be able to find their missing pack heir.

Back then, when there was an attack to their pack, they lost their pack leader’s – Alpha Suho’s – mate, Joohyun. She was pregnant at that time. And the enemy pack managed to get her. Alpha Suho was enraged. They looked everywhere for his mate but they lost the trail. He never took another omega to replace his mate. He was still grieving on his lost. But it didn’t prevent him to be the fearsome leader of one of the strongest wolves packs in Korea.

***

Haechan ran as fast as he could when he exited the car. Doyoung - today’s driver – just shook his head. He knew the reason why the younger ran like a mad man.

“Taeyong-hyung!” Haechan called as he ran toward the living room. From outside he was able to smell Taeyong’s scent. His hyung was back. That’s why he was so excited.

When he entered the living room, the person that he loved the most was standing there. Without another word, he jumped to hug the leader. Taeyong smiled as he hugged Haechan back tightly. He missed the younger so much. He never separated with the younger for long time before. Although it’s just two weeks, still, it’s a long time for him.

Taeyong patted the youngers hair as Haechan refused to release him. Slowly he led them to sit on the couch. The younger snuggled up to him instantly.

“How are you, Haechannie?” asked Taeyong.

“I’m fine, Hyung,” Haechan answered, “I just miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Channie. You didn’t give the others trouble when I was away, did you?”

Haechan shook his head, “Of course not, Hyung. Ask them if you don’t believe me.”

Taeyong laughed, “Okay, I believe you.”

Finally the younger pulled away from Taeyong. “Is everything okay, Hyung?” Haechan asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ve taken care of everything.”

Haechan didn’t ask further. He wouldn’t press if Taeyong didn’t want to tell him.

“What about the wolves in your school? Are they still bothering you?”

“No,” Haechan answered quickly, then he told his hyung about his lunch with the wolves earlier this week and that they were kind of civil now.

“Is it okay that I befriend Chenle, Hyung?” Haechan asked hesitantly. He was afraid if Taeyong would ask him to break his friendship with the younger wolf when he really enjoyed Chenle’s company. “I just want to get to know about my kinds better.”

Taeyong inhaled slowly, he knew sooner or later Haechan’s interest on his kinds would surface. After all, Haechan never interacted with his kinds before. Taeyong always protected him all his life, never let him got in touch with any wolves. Haechan hasn’t even transformed to his wolf form at all in his life.

“It’s okay as long as they don’t hurt you,” Taeyong answered. He was glad when he saw how relieved the younger was with his answer, “Just promise me that you won’t reveal who you are to them and never take the pendant off, okay?”

“Yeah, Hyung, I promise,” Haechan answered. He never intended to break his promise. He owed Taeyong his life. His hyungs would always be his family. He wouldn’t replace them with anyone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Haechan met the man’s gaze, there’s a pull from within his body. It was his wolf. Haechan never really interacted with his wolf side before. He never transformed into his wolf form, so he didn’t really have a real connection with his wolf side. But for the first time in his life, his wolf tried to break the surface and took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hy everyone...  
> I hope you enjoy this update...  
> thanks for ppl that read, comments, and leave kudos... I really appreciate it all ^^

“Are you sure your pack is okay with this?” Haechan asked Chenle. Both of them were on the arcade. The younger asked Haechan to hang out earlier today.

Chenle just nodded as he focused on shooting his enemy on the screen. Haechan sighed when he realized the younger wouldn’t give another response. Honestly, Haechan was really glad that Chenle asked him to hang out. Since he never hung out with a friend before. He asked Taeyong for permission and he was glad when Taeyong agreed.

“I’m finished!” Chenle exclaimed, he looked satisfied with the score that he got.

“Why didn’t you ask your pack to go with you?” Haechan asked.

Chenle shook his head, “They can’t. The pack’s alpha and the elders are going to visit. So the hyungs are getting ready.”

“The pack’s alpha?” Haechan asked curiously.

“Yeah, his name is Alpha Suho. My pack is one of the strongest pack in Korea, Hyung. And Alpha Suho is the leader of our pack.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Hyung. Alpha Suho is my mother’s cousin... Basically he is my uncle. When I was child, Mom wanted me to learn under Uncle Suho’s guidance. So she sent me to Korea while she and dad stayed in China,” Chenle explained.

“If he’s that strong, he must be really scary.”

Chenle chuckled, “Not at all, Hyung. Uncle Suho is really kind and gentle. When you see him you won’t believe that he is the leader of Crimson Fangs Pack.”

“Your pack name is Crimson Fangs?”

“Yeah, it’s a good name, right Hyung?” Chenle smiled, “It’s said that the first alpha leader of my pack was born when the moon’s red like a sun. It was red because too much blood was shed on the war between wolves and vampires. So the pack that he formed was called Crimson Fangs.”

Haechan got a chill when Chenle said that. He didn’t know why, but the pack’s name and backstory really intrigued him.

“Hyung, it’s getting dark, let’s go home,” Chenle said as he checked his watch.

Haechan nodded, “Sure, is anyone come to pick you up?”

“No, Hyung. I’m going home with the bus. The pack’s house is not really far.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Haechan offered. He promised his hyungs to call one of them when he wanted to go home so that they could pick him up. But he couldn’t let Chenle got home alone. He was older, so he felt responsible for the younger.

“No need, Hyung,” Chenle refused. He know Haechan’s relationship with other wolves was still shaky. He didn’t even tell the others that he hung out with Haechan today. Mark was the only one that started to accept Haechan, although he always bicker with the vampire whenever they met.

“Then, I’ll accompany you until you get bus,” Haechan said. Chenle led them to the shortcut that would bring them faster to the bus stop. The shortcut was deserted when they passed. Suddenly foreign vampiric scents invaded their noses.

Haechan stopped abruptly and pulled Chenle behind of him. Not long after, a pair of vampires entered their line of vision. The vampires’ eyes were red, it was clear that they were hungry.

“Well, well, well, Look at this. A vampire together with a mutt,” the taller vampire snarled.

The other vampire sniffed the air, then his eyes fell on Haechan, “Why did a strong vampire like you walk with a mutt?”

“It’s none of your business,” Haechan answered in cold tone.

“Vampires like us shouldn’t get close with a filthy mutt like him,” the taller vampire motioned at Chenle.

“How dare you?!” Chenle growled in anger. Both of the vampires just laughed by that.

Haechan tried to calm Chenle down, but it was in vain.

“You leech, don’t ever think that I’m afraid of you!”

The vampire’s eyes glint dangerously as he lunged at Chenle. Instinctively, Haechan moved to stop the vampire. He jumped before Chenle and grabbed the vampire’s hand, throwing him sideway toward the wall. Seeing that, the other vampire charged toward Haechan, the later had no time to dodge so he was sent tumbling backward with the vampire on top of him.

The pain erupted on Haechan’s head when it collided with the asphalt. The vampire tried to slash his face, but Haechan used his arm to cover it. Suddenly a furry figure tackled the vampire off Haechan. A lean grey wolf shielded Haechan as it growled toward the vampires. Haechan recognized it as Chenle in an instant.

Haechan stood up quickly, then straightened his stance when both vampires snarled and ready to attack. Both sides jumped on the same time. Chenle attacked the shorter vampire and Haechan took the taller one. Haechan had no time to look after Chenle because the vampire he fought with was strong. This vampire had to be old, Haechan realized. When the vampire tried to bit Haechan neck, the necklace contained with Taeyong’s blood shone as it emanated power that pushed the vampire back. The shield of power left the pendant and engulfed Haechan with protection. Haechan took the chance when the vampire moved backward to punch the vampire hard and following with a knee strike.

On the other hand, Chenle moved nimbly between the vampire’s attacks. He managed to bit the vampire’s arm but failed to break it. The vampire gave him slash on his side, but it didn’t slow Chenle down.

When Chenle transformed into a wolf, the link between his pack members was opened. _‘Hyung!’_ Chenle desperately call his pack member, _‘Hyung! Help!’_

Fortunately, one of his pack member answered.

 _‘Chenle? What’s happened?’_ Lucas voice echoed on Chenle mind.

_‘We were attacked, please help us!’_

_‘Wait, we’re coming!’_

Chenle felt little relieved when he heard that. He focused back to defend himself from the vampire. He knew he wouldn’t able to defeat him, since the vampire was pretty strong.

He could hear Haechan’s fight near him, but he couldn’t take a look. He just hoped that the older could hold his ground. Suddenly the temperature in the air raised. Chenle stole a glance at Haechan and was surprised when he could see red swirled around Haechan’s body, forming a protection.

“Firstborn!” the vampire that fought with Haechan exclaimed.

The one that fought Chenle stopped his attacks, “What?!”

“This one is firstborn! Howon, we have to leave!”

“No! He isn’t a firstborn. You managed to make him bleed, Jae In,” answered Howon.

“But this scent and power, it’s firstborn’s,” Jae In argued.

“No! He must be under the protection of firstborn, there’s no way he is a firstborn!” Howon firmly said.

“You are right,” a cold voice cut their arguments. Haechan perked up when he heard the voice.

“Taeyong-hyung,” he called as his leader walked toward him.

Taeyong ignored the vampires and the grey wolf as he approached Haechan. His eyes inspected the younger and he frowned as he saw blood on Haechan’s arm. The wound started to close but it’s still bleeding slightly.

Taeyong turned to face to the vampires. In second, he slammed Jae In toward the wall. His hand pinned the vampire by his neck while Jae In struggled to break free.

“How dare you to hurt what’s mine!” Taeyong hissed. He tightened his grip. Howon who saw that, then grabbed Taeyong’s hand, tried to release his hold on Jae In. With his free hand Taeyong twisted Howon’s arm and crushed it. The sound of bone breaking echoed in quiet night.

Howon’s screams gave Chenle a shiver. The vampires were strong, their bodies weren’t easy to break. For the newcomer to easily break vampire’s arm like that, he must be really strong.

“Hyung! Please stop!” Haechan pleaded his leader. He was scared. It was the first time he saw Taeyong’s strength. Haechan could feel the rage that Taeyong emanated. And honestly it terrified him.

Taeyong released both of the vampires when growls suddenly filled the air. He turned around and came face to face with few large wolves that surrounded the grey wolf. All of them were growling toward the vampire. When Taeyong stepped up to the wolves, both Jae In and Howon took the chance to escape. Taeyong ignored them as he more focused to the wolves before him. Haechan took a step closer toward his hyung.

The grey wolf transformed back to his human form. And much to everyone surprise, he ran toward the vampires and stopped beside Haechan.

The wolves growled in anger, but the youngest stubbornly stayed in his place. Seeing that, one by one the wolves transformed into their human form. Five men replaced the wolves’ places in second. And in the middle of them, with a calm face but hard eyes, stood a not so tall man. From his position between the other wolves, it was clear that he was the leader.

When Haechan met the man’s gaze, there’s a pull within his body. It was his wolf. Haechan never really interacted with his wolf side before. He never transformed into his wolf form, so he didn’t really have a real connection with his wolf side. But for the first time in his life, his wolf tried to break the surface and took over.

The man kept his gaze on Haechan. His hardened eyes changed into curiousity. It’s like he felt something, too with the way his eyes couldn’t leave Haechan’s.

“Uncle Suho?” Chenle’s voice broke the moment between Haechan and the man when the later turned to looked at Chenle.

Suho frowned at his nephew. “Come here, Chenle,” he ordered with an even voice.

Haechan’s wolf struggled harder as it heard Suho’s voice. Begging Haechan to come closer to the pack leader.

 _‘Home,’_ Haechan’s wolf whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between parent and children among wolves was really strong. When werewolf child was born, instinctively their wolves knew who their parents were. So did the parents’ wolves. They could always recognize their pups. Although sometimes the human sides couldn’t recognize each other, the wolves part always managed to. The bond was even stronger than the bond between mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hy...  
> thanks for everyone that read this story... and many thanks for the people that left comments and kudos, I really appreciated it all ^^  
> i hope you all enjoy this update.. :D

When Lucas told them that Chenle was attacked, the first thing Suho felt was worry. Chenle was his nephew and under his responsibility. If something happened to him, Suho didn’t know how to face his cousin. The second thing was anger. How dare someone attacked the member of his pack. That’s why he went to help Chenle along with Chanyeol, Jongin, Johnny and Lucas.

When they arrived on Chenle’s location that they followed through their bond, Chenle was the only wolf between several vampires. Although the vampires were fighting between themselves, still, their first instinct was to protect their youngest from those vampires.

Suho couldn’t hold his surprise when Chenle joined the vampires after changing back to his human form. Two of the vampires ran away, while the other two stayed. One of them was firstborn, Suho could sense it from his power. His wolf was agitated, wanting to fight it’s natural enemy. The younger vampire smelled like the firstborn, but he didn’t emanate the same power as the older one.

Then his gaze met with younger vampire’s. That moment, Suho was dumbstruck. His wolf suddenly became restless as he eyed the vampire.

‘ _Pup,’_ Suho’s wolf whined, _‘ Ours’_

‘ _Don’t be stupid. He is a vampire, not a wolf,’_ Suho said to his wolf. But it refused to listen. It begged Suho to take the vampire with them.

“Come here, Chenle,” Suho ordered his nephew instead. He needed to get him away from the vampires.

Chenle looked hesitated for second before approaching his uncle.

 _‘No, no, no! Take the pup! Ours,’_ Suho’s wolf insisted.

Suho frowned. This was the first time his wolf was acting up. The younger vampire looked conflicted. Suho could see that from his face. While the firstborn watched them with calculating eyes.

“Hyung,” Haechan called Taeyong urgently without taking his gaze off the pack leader, “Let’s go.”

Taeyong looked at Haechan in worry. He sounded so scared and in the verge of tears. He pulled the younger away from there, ignoring the wolves completely. He was more worried about Haechan than those mutts.

Jongin and Chanyeol growled when the vampire were passing them.

“Let them go,” Suho warned his pack members. His eyes still followed the vampires until they were out of his sight.

“The hell are you doing with the leechs, Chenle?” Lucas asked in anger.

“He is my friend, Hyung,” Chenle answered, “Haechan hyung is kind to me although he’s a vampire. We just hung out since the others are busy. He protected me from those vampires, you know? And his sire beat those vampires.”

“How could you became friend with him, Chenle?” Jongin asked curiously.

“He goes to my school and always shared his lunch with me. He is cool,” Chenle answered.

“You are hurt,” Suho suddenly realized, he could smell Chenle’s blood in the air.

“It’s not a big deal, Uncle.”

“Let’s go home, let Taeil check you later.”

“Okay.”

The wolves transformed into their wolves forms so that they could get home faster. Suho’s wolf kept whining about wanting the pup and Suho couldn’t calm it down at all. Once they arrived on the pack house, he urged Chenle to go to Taeil, their pack’s healer.

“Hyung,” Johnny called Suho once they were alone, “I need to talk to you.”

From Johnny’s expression, Suho got a feeling that it was a serious matter. So he nodded and followed the younger to his workroom.

“Hyung, it’s about Haechan, Chenle’s vampire friend that we met earlier. There’s something about him that I need to tell you.”

“What is it, Johnny?”

“Mark found out that Haechan bear your mark.”

“What?!” Suho was lost of words. That impossible, the ones that could bear Crimson Fangs’ mark was the pack leaders and their heirs. “Don’t joke around with me, Johnny. He is a vampire,” Suho warned coldly. 

The mentioned mark should only appeared on his heir. And the chance for it to happen was zero. Suho had lost his wife and his child. He buried his wife’s body himself. Some pack found her body and brought it to Suho. Although they didn’t bring his child’s body, he believed his child was killed along with his wife. No one survive from the river where his wife’s body came from.

“But it’s real, Hyung. Mark checked it himself,” Johnny said slowly, “And he had confirmed it to Haechan that it was birthmark.”

“It can’t be...” Suho slumped on his chair, “He is a vampire.”

 _‘No... our pup,’_ Suho’s wolf said once again. Suho wanted to believe it. He really wanted to. Until now he still mourned the lost of his wife and child. He refused the offer to get another omega to produce a heir. He only loved his wife, Joohyun. No one could replace her. That’s why when his cousin, Victoria asked him to take Chenle under his guidance, he accepted it. His plan was to have Chenle replaced him when his time came. He didn’t care if his ancestors would curse him for cutting the direct bloodline to take over the Crimson Fangs pack in the future.

“Since when did you know, Johnny?”

“I just found out few weeks ago, Hyung. But I couldn’t tell you before we confirmed it,” Johnny said, “I don’t want to bring your hope up in vain.”

Suho kept quiet. His mind still struggled to accept that. His child should be a wolf. But clearly Haechan was a vampire. His scent showed that his sire was the firstborn. But his wolf kept insisting that Haechan was their pup. Could he believe that?

The bond between parent and children among wolves was really strong. When werewolf child was born, instinctively their wolves knew who their parents were. So did the parents’ wolves. They could always recognize their pups. Although sometimes the human sides couldn’t recognize each other, the wolves part always managed to. The bond was even stronger than the bond between mates.

“I need to confirm it myself, Johnny,” Suho said with determination.

Johnny nodded, “We’ll help you, Hyung.”

***

When Haechan hadn’t gotten home in the evening, Taeyong was starting to get worry about him. He then took his car to pick the younger up himself. Fortunately, Haechan had told him where he went with his wolf friend.

Taeyong was almost arrived on the arcade where Haechan said he went to, when he got a bad feeling in sudden. He stopped the car and exited the car quickly as his power flared in warning. Haechan was in danger, he realized.

Quickly Taeyong used his senses to find the younger. He ran toward the direction where his blood scent came from. In seconds, he arrived on the scene that made his blood boiled in anger. There were vampires before his youngest. When he smell Haechan’s blood he knew instantly that those vampires had hurted his childe.

Without a second thought he approached Haechan. He ignored the vampires and the wolf as he came to check on Haechan. His anger raised as he saw the slash in Haechan’s arm. He was engulfed in rage that everything happened after was blurred. The only thing in his mind was to kill the vampires that hurted Haechan.

His rage was broken by the sudden scents of wolves that invaded the air. He turned around and found few wolves stood in front of him. They were strong, Taeyong could see that. It didn’t matter though, he would still be able to fight them all if they attacked. He didn’t care about the treaty. If the wolves tried to hurt Haechan, he would definitely kill them all.

But the wolves didn’t attack them. Even when their youngest came to stand with him and Haechan. This must be Chenle, Taeyong thought. But the thing that alarmed Taeyong was Haechan’s reaction toward the wolves, especially the leader. Haechan’s eyes glued to the alpha. And Taeyong felt uneasy because of that.

When Haechan asked him to take them home, Taeyong was relieved. For seconds, he felt like Haechan wanted to join the wolves. Quickly he took the younger home. Part of him was glad when the wolves just let them go. He needed to bring Haechan away from them as soon as possible.

When they arrived in the car, Haechan was half conscious. His body was burning with fever when Taeyong touched his forehead. Taeyong was afraid that Haechan was hurted badly because of the fight earlier.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho's wolf growled threateningly when it heard Taeyong’s voice. But Taeyong ignored him as he tried to touch his childe. Taeyong’s heart was broken as Haechan wolf moved away from him when he tried to get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hy guys...  
> I'm back with an update... It's longer than the previous chapters... I hope you enjoy it.....  
> thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos....  
> I really appreciate it all :D  
> don't hesitate to leave comments, it'll make my day ^^

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at home. He brought Haechan inside on his arms since the younger was fully unconscious now.

“Kun! Kun!” Taeyong called as he entered the house.

Doyoung, Kun, and Yuta came out from the kitchen when they heard Taeyong’s calls.

“What’s happened?” Kun asked as he and the others followed Taeyong to Haechan’s room.

“He was attacked by vampires,” Taeyong answered. He put the younger on the bed. Kun took off Haechan’s jacket and checked for the injury in the younger’s body.

“His wound is healing just fine,” Kun said as he checked the injury on Haechan’s arm, “And he doesn’t have any other injury. Where did this fever comes from, though?”

“He lost consciousness when we are in the car. He just looked anxious and restless before,” Taeyong explained.

Doyoung, that left the room to take a damp cloth, had back. He wiped Haechan’s sweat with the cloth. All of the vampires were worried when Haechan’s face scrunched up in pain.

“Can you do anything, Kun?” Taeyong asked.

“I’ll give him medicine to reduce his fever,” Kun answered.

It was few hours later, but Haechan’s fever still as high as before. The medicine had no effect on Haechan. The vampires took turns to check on the youngest. Only Taeyong and Kun that constantly stayed by Haechan’s side.

“Hyung, don’t you think it’s like few years ago? When Haechan turned for the first time?” Ten asked them.

Kun and Taeyong exchanged glance when they recalled the memory. Ten was right. It was similar to what happened seven years ago. When Haechan was nine years old, he got a high fever that couldn’t be broken for few days. It was on the fullmoon when they knew the reason. Since Haechan never made interaction with his wolf side, it’s gotten bad when the wolf tried to emerge.

The fever was the effect of the wolf’s efforts to take over Haechan’s body. It wanted to answer its nature to transform into wolf form. But because no one guided Haechan, his body couldn’t understand it and refused to cooperate with the wolf. That’s why the fever appeared when the wolf and the human side fought over control. But in the end, the wolf side won and Haechan transformed into his wolf form for the first time. He was beautiful. His fur was white as snow. The wolf eyed the vampires warily back then, but it got no power to fight its natural enemy since it’s still weakened by the transformation.

So, using his mind, Taeyong tried to communicate with the wolf. And it worked. Taeyong explained to the wolf that the vampires meant no harm to Haechan. They were just protecting him. The wolf believed that since it could see how the vampires treat Haechan as their own. It promised Taeyong that it wouldn’t take over again as long as they could give Haechan protection and a bond that could replace the wolves pack bond that Haechan needed. Taeyong agreed.

Since then, the wolf never surfaced again. Haechan seemed to forget that he had transformed into his wolf form as well. So the vampires never mentioned it again.

“You’re right, Ten,” Kun said. He turned to Taeyong, “Do you think his wolf want to surface again?”

Taeyong shook his head, “I don’t know, Kun. I’ll try to communicate with it.”

Taeyong reached for the wolf’s conscience through his mind, but the wolf’s mind was clouded. It’s like the wolf was distracted and couldn’t focus on Taeyong.

 _‘Home... pack... mine...’_ The wolf was ignoring Taeyong’s calls. It just chanted those words repeatedly.

Hearing that, Taeyong’s worry was growing. Recalling Haechan’s reaction to the wolves pack previously, Taeyong got a feeling that those pack was related to Haechan. If his suspicion was right, that pack might be Haechan’s mother’s pack.

He left the wolf’s mind. He was afraid honestly. Haechan was his, he looked after him like his own since the beginning. But he couldn’t cut the bond that might be occured between Haechan and that pack. No matter what, Haechan wasn’t a vampire. His nature would surely make him chose the wolf pack than Taeyong’s coven.

“What’s going, Yongie?” Kun asked Taeyong worriedly as he saw the leader eyes filled with sadness in sudden.

Taeyong shook his head, refusing to answer. He took one of Haechan’s hand. It was hot to the touch because of the fever. He squeezed it gently, he couldn’t lose Haechan like how he lost his family back then.

***

“He didn’t go to school again today,” Mark reported to Johnny and Suho. It was few days since the fight. Suho wanted to meet Haechan again. But when they went to Chenle’s school the next day, the vampire didn’t show up. 

Initially, Suho and the others just planned to visit the younger pack members for a while. But the turn of events made them changed the plan. Although Johnny and Suho didn’t explain what’s the reason to the others, they didn’t question the longer visit of the elders.

“Does Chenle know where he lives?” Suho asked. He got worried, he needed to meet the vampire again and confirmed the truth.

Mark shook his head, “I don’t know, Alpha. I haven’t asked him yet.”

“Johnny?” Taeil called from outside the door, “There’s a guest for you.”

Johnny gestured Mark to open the door for Taeil.

“Who is it, Hyung?” Johnny asked the healer.

Taeil looked hesitated for seconds, “It’s a vampire. He wants to meet you.”

Suho exchanged glance with Johnny. Without words, the pack leader headed outside followed by Johnny. In the living room, a vampire stood in silence as he observed his surrounding. Jongin and Chanyeol kept eyes on the vampire warily. The younger pack members were still in the school. So it was just the older wolves on the house.

When the vampire faced them, Suho didn’t recognized him. He was disappointed, he thought it was Haechan that came to them.

“Were you looking for me?” Johnny asked when he stood before the vampire.

The vampire looked at Johnny closely before answering, “Yes. Your pack member, Chenle, is our youngest’s friend, right?”

Johnny nodded, “You’re Haechan’s coven mate, then?”

“Yes, my name is Kun. I come here in behalf of our leader, Taeyong, to ask for your help.”

“What is it?”

“It’s about Haechan. He needs help and we think your pack can help him.”

Suho straigtened up as he heard Haechan’s name.

“What’s happened?” Suho asked, his wolf was agitated in worry.

Kun looked at Suho interestedly. It was clear that this wolf was the pack leader, Kun realized.

“I think it’d be best if you come to our house and see it by yourself,” Kun said.

Suho nodded and followed after the vampire. Ignoring Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s shocked expression. But quickly they and Johnny followed after their leader.

***

The wolves were looking around the neighborhood where the vampire led them to. It was a quiet neighborhood full of humans. The wolves could sense it. The house was big and had a large frontyard. They were stayed alert as they followed the vampire to enter the house.

Their noses were attacked by vampiric scents. They couldn’t hold the grimace of their faces. Kun took them to the living room. There, several vampires stood and looked at them suspiciously. From their stances, it was clear that they were wary of the wolves that entered their home.

“Please, follow me,” Kun said to Suho. Although Kun didn’t mention them, the other wolves still followed. It’s such a foolish move if they let their leader went with the vampire alone. They went to the second floor. There, the scent of firstborn was really strong. They entered the last door on the left.

The young vampire that they met before was laying on the bed. He was sweating while his face scrunched up in pain. The firstborn sat next to him, his hand caressed the younger’s hair, trying to ease his pain.

Suho’s wolf whined in distress, _‘Pup, give him to me now!’_

Suho approached the bed. Taeyong made no move as Suho touched Haechan’s forehead.

“What’s happened to him?” Suho asked Taeyong. His eyes didn’t leave Haechan’s face. His wolf engulfed in happiness as he touched Haechan for the first time.

“His wolf wants to come out, but his body refuse it,” Taeyong answered. “I don’t know what to do,” Taeyong added.

Suho could hear the desperation on Taeyong’s voice.

“Wolf?” Suho asked. His heart skipped a beat. So it’s true then. Haechan could be his lost son.

Taeyong nodded, “Please help him. His wolf refused to communicate with me. Maybe it would answer the other wolves.”

Without another word, Suho transformed into his wolf form. Suho used his wolf’s mind to reach at Haechan. But there was some kind of wall that blocked it.

‘ _There’s something that prevented my wolf to reach him_ ,’ Suho told Taeyong. He knew firstborn had a ability to speak trough their mind.

Taeyong seemed to realize something. He then reach to Haechan’s collar and pulled out a necklace. Slowly he lifted Haechan’s head to take off the necklace. Once it left Haechan’s body, Suho’s wolf surged forward as it reach to Haechan’s wolf.

Suho howled lowly, and through his mind, Haechan’s wolf answered it with a whine. Instantly, Suho could felt the bond formed between their wolves. It’s a warm feeling where his wolf filled with happines as the bond was created. It finally found its pup.

To the other surprise, once the bond was formed, Haechan body slowly transformed into his wolf form. He was as beautiful as before. His white fur looked really soft. Suho approached his son. He nudged Haechan slowly. Then licked his face to wake him up.

Suho could feel the anxiety radiated from Haechan’s wolf. So his wolf tried to coax its pup and assured it that everything was okay. That it was safe.

Slowly, Haechan’s wolf’s eyes were opened. He was still weak, but he managed to turn toward Suho. He moved closer to Suho, and his father curled his larger body around his son. Haechan whined as he snuggled to his father.

“Haechan-ah,” Taeyong called slowly.

Suho's wolf growled threateningly when it heard Taeyong’s voice. But Taeyong ignored him as he tried to touch his childe. Taeyong’s heart was broken as Haechan's wolf moved away from him when he tried to get closer.


	13. Chapter 12

“Channie, it’s me Taeyong – hyung,” the firstborn pleaded. But Haechan refused to look at him as he buried his face to his father’s body. Suho moved slightly, so he could hide Haechan from Taeyong’s sight.

“Hyung,” Kun called Taeyong, “It’s his wolf that has control now. He will come to you when he is conscious.”

“But Kun...”

“He is right,” Johnny said to the vampires. “Right now he sees you as his enemy. Moreover, the wolf had just formed a bond with its parent, so the wolf only focus on its alpha.”

“He is Suho-hyung’s son?” Chanyeol asked in bewilderment.

“We believe so,” Johnny nodded. “Haechan bears the pack’s mark.”

“But he smells like a vampire...”

“It’s my scent,” Taeyong said, “to protect him.”

He looked at Haechan longingly. But he could do nothing. It’s far worse than he thought. The pack wasn’t just Haechan’s mother’s pack, but the pack alpha himself was Haechan’s father.

Once Taeyong left the bed in defeat, Suho calmed down. He licked his son’s fur gently, familiarized himself with his son.

Taeyong’s heart clenched painfully. Now that Haechan found his pack, there’s no way he would stay with his coven. Once again he would lose a family. If he could, he would definitely kept Haechan with his coven. But he knew the pack was the one that Haechan needed.

With a last glance, Taeyong looked at Haechan before leading the others to leave the room. The other wolves followed after the vampires. They came down to the living room where the other vampires stayed.

“Hyung, what’s happened?” Sicheng asked as he saw Taeyong’s dejected face.

“Haechan had transformed to his wolf form,” Taeyong said, “and now he’s with his father.”

“His father?! What do you mean?” Jungwoo asked in surprise.

“Their pack alpha is Haechan’s father,” Taeyong answered.

“What’s gonna happen then, Hyung?”

Taeyong shook his head, “I don’t know. I need to go, I need a time to think.”

Taeyong quickly left his house, ignoring his coven members’ calls. He took his car, he needed time alone. He drove toward his old mansion. He drove so fast that it just took a half of hour to arrive there.

He left the car in front of the mansion and run toward the wood. He was sad and angry, he needed something to vent his anger. When he arrived in the deepest part of the wood, he stopped. He then punched the tree next to him angrily. He didn’t stop until the tree was broken. He moved to the other tree and repeated the same thing again. He didn’t stop until he vented all of his anger.

After that, he just felt tired. In this wood was the first time he met Haechan. A baby that later became the most important person in his life. He had eternity, and he thought he would spend it all with Haechan. But did he have a right to seperate Haechan from his family?

He walked slowly to his mansion. He would stay there tonight. He couldn’t get back to his house yet just to have his heart broke again if his childe still refused him. He stayed on Haechan’s old room, where he could smell Haechan’s scent. He took the pendant out of his pocket. This pendant never left Haechan’s body, it meant to protect him. But now it wasn’t needed, just like him.

***

The next morning he left the mansion. He was irresponsible when he just left the coven with the wolves like that. Once he arrived in his house, he still smelled the wolves scents from inside. The door was opened when he was about to open it. And suddenly he was jumped by the person that then hugged him tightly.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Channie,” Taeyong hugged his childe as tightly. He buried his face on the younger’s hair. Inhaled the familiar scent that now was mixed with another one. Haechan smelled like his pack.

“Come on, Channie. Let’s go inside first,” Taeyong said to the younger. But Haechan shook his head as he refused to release his hyung. So Taeyong let him.

After few minutes, the younger pulled back. His eyes were red, full of unshed tears. Taeyong then wiped the tears gently, “It’s okay, Hyung is here.”

“I thought you left me, Hyung,” Haechan said.

“I could never do that, Haechan-ah. I won’t leave you, unless you want me to.”

“No!” Haechan said, “You can’t leave me no matter what.”

Taeyong’s heart warmed. He led the younger inside. There, the vampires and wolves looked at them as they entered the living room.

Suho sat between his pack members, looking at them sadly. Clearly he held himself from ripping his son from the firstborn’s embrace.

“Where were you, Hyung?” Kun asked.

“I went back to the mansion,” Taeyong answered. He then looked at Haechan, “When did you transform back?”

“Last night, Hyung. But you were not here. I thought you left me because of yesterday. I’m sorry, Hyung, my wolf didn’t let me take control,” Haechan explained quickly.

“It’s okay, Haechan. I know you didn’t mean to,” Taeyong caressed the younger’s hair.

Haechan snuggled closer to his hyung. Yesterday, he couldn’t control his wolf. He could only watch when the wolf moved away from his Taeyong-hyung, seeing how Taeyong’s face fell because of the action. He tried to take control of his body, but his wolf refused. He could feel when the bond formed between him and his father. His wolf was overjoyed, but his human part didn’t really feel the same. He was worried about Taeyong instead.

”Haechan?” Suho called his son. Last night when his son transformed back to his human form, the first thing he asked was the firstborn. He ignored Suho as he called for the firstborn repeatedly. He tried to calm his son down, but Haechan didn’t stop looking for Taeyong. 

Taeyong nudged his child slightly while the younger kept quiet.

“Yes?” Haechan finally said.

“We have to talk about our situation,” Suho said. His wolf was angry as it wanted Suho to take his son back.

“I don’t think we need to talk about anything,” Haechan answered.

 _‘No! Don’t disobey your alpha!’_ Haechan’s wolf reprimanded in his mind.

“Your father is right, Channie.”

Surprisingly it was Taeyong that said that.

“Hyung...”

“What do want to talk about?” Taeyong asked Suho instead.

“I know that my son doesn’t want to leave you, but now that our bond was formed, he’s part of my pack, too,” Suho said, “What I want is my son to stay with me, but you are the one that raised him all these times. I can’t ignore that.”

“Then what do you propose?”

“I won’t force my son to leave your coven,” Suho paused as he looked at his son, “But I want him to stay with my pack from times to times. I want him to familiarize himself with his pack.”

Taeyong thought about that. What Suho offered was generous offer. That way he wouldn’t have to separate with Haechan.

“I agree with that if Haechan agreed,” Taeyong answered. He turned toward the younger, “I think your father is right, Haechan-ah. That way you could stay with me and your pack, too.”

“Do you want me to go, Hyung?” Haechan asked sadly.

“Not at all, Channie. But your wolf needs its pack,” Taeyong said, “Besides, don’t you want to know your real family better?”

“But you are my family, Hyung...”

“That’s right, but now you have more family, it’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Haechan nodded after few seconds of silence. Then he turned to Suho.

“I agree, then,” he said to Suho, “But I can’t call you father yet. I’m sorry.”

Suho smiled, “It’s okay. I understand.” He looked really relieved.

“Do you want to see the last memory about your wife?” Taeyong offered to Suho.

“What?”

“I still keep the memory when I met your wife.”

“I... yes,” Suho answered. So Taeyong approached Suho as the older man stood up. Closing his eyes, Taeyong gently touched Suho’s temple. He showed the wolf the same memory that he showed Haechan before. Except this time, he didn’t skip the part where Haechan’s mother jumped from the cliff. He didn’t show that part to Haechan back then.

All of the wolves and vampires got a chill when they heard Suho growled in anger as the memory finished playing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really glad I get to meet you, you know,” Suho said.  
> Haechan answered with a small smile, “Me too.”  
> He was honest though, he realized deep inside he was glad that he met his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed update ^^v  
> enjoy and don't hesitate to drop comments...  
> thanks for reading, the kudos, and the comments...

The rage that was emanated from Suho was terrifying. The other alphas under his command raised their hackled as their leader growled in anger. Even the vampires could feel the rage in the air. Their eyes flashed in red as they moved into defensive pose.

 _‘Calm your alpha!’_ Haechan’s wolf ordered and he obeyed.

Haechan then approached his father. Suho had dropped down to his knees in despair. He couldn’t forget Joohyun’s face when she jumped off the cliff. He was supposed to protect her. And yet he let his enemy pack kidnapped his pregnant wife.

The tears that streamed down from his eyes made everything blurry. But then a pair of arms embraced him. His nose was filled with the scent of home. Part of it smelled just like Joohyun’s.

It was his son, the one that his wife protected with her life. He was grateful that his wife left him a precious gift. No matter what he would protect his son. He would take revenge to that enemy pack, he would make sure of that. But he wouldn’t let it endager his son.

“Thank you for being here, Haechan. Your mother and I love you so much,” Suho said as he embraced his son tightly. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you and your mother.”

“It’s okay,” Haechan said. He pulled back and touched his father’s face, gently wiped the tears there. Although he didn’t want to get close to Suho just yet, his wolf and instinct demanded him to comfort his pack alpha.

Haechan then pulled his father up, “I’m staying here for now. But I promise I will come to you later.”

Suho nodded, “Okay. Just call me when you ready. I’ll pick you up.”

“I will.”

The wolves left after giving them Johnny’s and Suho’s numbers.

***

“Hyung, can I have my necklace back?” Haechan asked Taeyong. Both of them were lying on Haechan’s bed. The younger insisted that Taeyong accompanied him to sleep.

Taeyong took off the neklace from his neck and put it on Haechan’s. The younger felt relieved when the pendant touched his skin. The familiar power of Taeyong enveloped him instantly.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked Haechan.

“Yeah,” Haechan looked at his hyung in contemplation, “How about us? Are we okay?”

“Of course, Channie,” answered Taeyong with a smile.

“Promise to always stay with me, Hyung?” Haechan reached out his pinkie toward Taeyong.

“I promise,” Taeyong interwined their pinkies.

“Hyung... I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of, Channie?”

“I’m supposed to stay with the pack, too, but I don’t even know how to act as a wolf.”

Taeyong pulled Haechan closer, “Let me tell you something, Haechan-ah. Back then, after my parents died, I had to lead my clan. I was young for firstborn standart, but I have to lead a big and strong clan. It really burdened me and I wanted to run away. I was afraid, I didn’t know how to be a leader. But then I realized, if I didn’t learn how to be a leader, what would happen to my family and clan? My parents died to protect me and the clan, I couldn’t just let their effort got wasted. So I tried... I tried my best to be a leader that could protect his clan. And it need time, but in the end I could do that.”

Taeyong turned to his childe, made sure Haechan focused to what he said, “If I could learn to be a leader, I’m sure you can also learn to be a great wolf. You see it yourself, your father is a strong alpha, and your mother was very brave that she didn’t hesitate to protect you with her life. With parents like that, there’d be no doubt you will be a great wolf, Channie.”

Haechan teared up as he heard that. He buried his face on Taeyong’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

“Thank you, Hyung. Thank you for saving me back then. Thank you for always protecting me.”

“No Haechan-ah, you are the one that bring light into my life. And I will be forever grateful for that.”

***

It’s been few days before Haechan called Suho. His father was ecstatic when Haechan said he want to come to their pack house. Suho offered to pick him up, but his son refused. Haechan said that Taeyong would take him there.

After finding out about the truth, Suho decided to stay with Johnny longer, at least until he could make sure his son comfortable with the sub pack members. Later onward, he could bring him to the pack’s main house. He asked Kyungsoo to take care of the pack’s main house while he was away. He hadn’t explained anything to the members of the main house yet. He would do that later when he could brought Haechan to meet them directly.

Suho waited for his son impatiently as he walked back and forth in the living room. When he heard the car stopped in front of the house, Suho quickly went to open the door.

“Take care, okay?” Taeyong said while hugging his childe.

“I will, Hyung,” answered Haechan. He pulled back and saw his father waited in front of the door.

Taeyong nodded to the alpha and got one in return. He waved to Haechan before driving away.

“Hey,” Suho greeted his son awkwardly, “Come in.”

Haechan bowed to his father with a hesitant smile and then following after him to enter the house. Wolves scents were thick in the air. Haechan’s nose twitched slightly because of that.

When they entered the living room, Haechan saw the same wolves that came with his father were waiting for them.

“Johnny, call the other to come here,” Suho ordered. Johnny nodded and left to call the other wolves that stayed in the house.

Not long after, all the wolves gathered in the living room. Chenle squealed in excitement when he saw Haechan stood next to Suho. He missed his hyung so much. Haechan didn’t go to school since their fight with the vampires.

“Hyung, how are you? Are you okay? Why didn’t you come to school?” Chenle asked once he approached Haechan and checked him from head to toe.

“I’m fine, Chenle,” Haechan ruffled the younger’s hair. “I skipped school because I was sick.”

“I’m really worried, Hyung,” Chenle whined. “I want to check on you, but I don’t even know where you live.”

“Thanks, Chenle. Sorry for making you worry,” Haechan answered.

“Why are you here? You’re not supposed to be here,” Jaemin asked coldly. He and the others were surprised when they smelled vampire scent when they entered the living room. They exchanged looks in confusion when they saw the vampire stood next to their alpha.

“Jaemin!” Johnny warned shortly.

“All of you, please take a seat. I will explain everything in seconds,” Suho said. Once all of the wolves were seated, he started.

“You all must be wondering why Haechan is here,” Suho looked around and saw his sub pack members nodded. He decided not to beat around the bush, “Haechan is my son.”

“What?!” different voices exclaimed in surprise.

“That’s impossible!”

“But how?”

“Everyone, quiet!” Suho ordered. “Haechan is my real son. My wolf recognize him and had formed paternal bond with his wolf. So now Haechan is part of our pack.”

“But he is a vampire!” Lucas still couldn’t believe it.

“He is a wolf, not a vampire,” Johnny answered.

“His scent....”

“It’s put by his vampire family to protect him.”

Haechan cowered slightly when the wolves present looked at him in disbelief.

“Stop it! You make him uncomfortable!” Chanyeol said to the younger ones. His protective instinct of Haechan raised up since they knew the truth. Haechan was the heir of their pack. It meant that they had to protect him just the same as how they protect Suho.

“From now on, Haechan will be here more often, so I want you to treat him nicely,” Suho said. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, Alpha,” the wolves chorused.

Suho nodded in satisfaction on that. He turned to his son, “Come with me? I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“Okay,” answered Haechan. Both of them stood up, Suho led them to the backyard where there was some bench to sit on. It was wide yard, since the pack often used it to run around when the full moon came.

Once they settled, no one broke the silence. It was comfortable though. Initially, Haechan thought it would be awkward to speak with his father alone. But his wolf purred in satisfaction just by staying next to its alpha.

“You know, your mother and I were really excited when we found out that she was pregnant,” Suho said. “We have mated for five years before she was pregnant with you.”

Haechan glanced at his father and surprised when he saw a small smile on his father’s face.

“Our pack received the news with great happiness. Even the elder wolves started to prepare for your arrival since the beginning of pregnancy. Everyone was happy for us. Your mother was the beloved pack main omega, she was kind to everybody. She loved children so much that she often babysat the puppies when their parents were busy.”

“She sounds like a really great person,” Haechan commented. Before, he never thought about his mother. For him his family were the vampires and he never expected to meet his wolf family, that’s way avoiding thinking about his parents was easy. When he heard his father described his mother, he felt a sense of loss because he would never get a chance to know her at all.

“She was,” Suho agreed.

“I’m sorry,” Haechan said suddenly.

“Haechan-ah, look at me,” Suho said to his son, he took his son’s hand and squeezed it gently, “It was never your fault. No matter what happened, none of it was our fault. Your mother sacrificed her life for you because she loved you so much. So, never blame yourself, okay?”

“I won’t,” Haechan answered in agreement. “Thank you, though, for sharing about my mother,” Haechan added. The word mother sounded foreign even for himself.

“I’m really glad I get to meet you, you know,” Suho said.

Haechan answered with a small smile, “Me too.”

He was honest though, he realized deep inside he was glad that he met his father.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung, I can’t still believe that you are my cousin,” Chenle said in amazement. Both of them cuddled on the youngers bed. Haechan’s wolf was satisfied with the close proximities with its pack mate. “That’s must be why I took a great liking of you since the first time we met,” Chenle added.  
> Haechan chuckled, “Maybe. I’m glad that you are my cousin, Chenle. I’m the youngest in the coven, and I always want to have a little brother.”  
> “Hyung, your coven, they are good?” Chenle asked hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to drop a comment... it'll make my days...  
> and thanks for all the kudos (can't believe that I got more than 300 kudos already).. thanks guys i appreciate it so much :D  
> happy reading ^^

A young man in his early twenty waiting alone in dark corridor. He looked around in boredom as he fiddled with the ring in his finger.

“Come on,” suddenly another man appeared beside him, “He’s waiting for you.” Without waiting for the answer, he left the young man, confident that the young man would follow him.

“Fucking vampires and their power,” the young man cursed slightly. He always hated it when the vampires sneaked on him like that, but still, he followed after the man obediently.

They walked for short while before stopping in front of a wooden door. The young man entered the room once the vampire opened it for him.

“Sehun,” Jongdae greeted the young man. He smirked at the scowl that plastered on Sehun’s face.

“Can you meet me outside once a while? Your castle is creepy. You know I don’t really like it here,” Sehun said.

Jongdae chuckled, “Why would I leave this place now that this place is mine, huh?”

“It’s just temporary, isn’t it? You’ll lost your position if your leader back.”

In a flash, Jongdae moved and grabbed Sehun’s neck in warning, his eyes glinted dangerously, “Watch your mouth, little human. I can kill you this instant, you know? And ‘the leader’ is me now. Keep that in mind.”

“Like hell you will kill me. You still need me afterall,” Sehun said confidently.

Jongdae huffed but released Sehun, “The only thing that worth of you is just your cursed blood.”

Sehun snickered but didn’t say anything. The mentioned cursed blood was the one that protected him from this evil creature before him.

“You said you had some information for me,” Jongdae changed the topic.

“Your previous clan leader made contact with werewolves,” Sehun answered shortly.

Jongdae’s brows raised, “Taeyong? With werewolves?”

“Yeah,” Sehun nodded, “I saw several wolves entered their home.”

“Are you sure they are wolves?”

“Of course I do,” Sehun chuckled, “Wonder why? Because I recognize one of them. He is Suho, the leader of Crimson Fangs Pack.”

“Suho? That’s interesting,” Jongdae said in interest, “Why would a leader of wolves meet with the leader of vampires?”

“That’s I don’t know,” Sehun answered.

“It’s your job to find out why, Sehun.”

“How could I do that? It’s hard enough for me to just observe them without them realizing.”

“You are human, Sehun, they won’t get suspicious of you. Do anything to get the information and I’ll give you anything you want. Remember, you owe me your life.”

Sehun sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I’m leaving,” Sehun said as he turned to leave the room.

“Don’t forget to clean yourself, Sehun. We don’t want them to sense mine or other vampires’ scents on your body later.”

“Sure,” Sehun answered without looking back.

Once the human left, Jongdae started to think what possibilities that could happen between Taeyong and the wolves. Until now, he still thought that the firstborn hated the wolves that killed his entire family. Although he stopped hunting the wolves, but his dislike of those mutts was still known to everyone. It was hard to believe that he willingly communicated with the wolves.

When Jongdae planned to get rid of Minseok, he was sure that he would take the leader position easily. After all, he knew for sure that Taeyong didn’t want to retake his position as clan leader, Minseok said so himself.

He was really lucky when he accidentally saved Sehun from the fire in warehouse few years ago. Turned out the human was the owner of the cursed blood. He saw the black lotus mark after he pulled the human from the fire. It wasn’t hard to bring Sehun as the blood source to the clan. The vampires had no problem when they drank from Sehun. And Jongdae had burned the black lotus mark until it was unrecognizable. Whenever someone asked, Sehun always answered that it was the scar from the fire. So Minseok didn’t get suspicious when Jongdae gave Sehun to him as blood source later on because he trusted Jongdae completely.

Everything was going according to the plan until Taeyong decided to took Minseok with him to secret place that even Jongdae didn’t know after both firstborns talked. The initial plan was Jongdae himself that would keep Minseok with him. Then, after showing Taeyong Minseok’s condition, he would kill Minseok later and blamed in on his bloodlust state as the cause. But now he had to changed his plan. Well, he was relieved at last Taeyong wouldn’t release Minseok from the sleep he was put under, because there was no way for Minseok to escape his crazed blood lust state.

But first thing was, Sehun had to do his job to find out the connection between Taeyong and the wolves. It was a great decision that he put Sehun on the same neighborhood as Taeyong as a spy. The firstborn wouldn’t suspect human that lived in human neighborhood. He hadn’t met Sehun either, so he wouldn’t recognize him. That way Jongdae could keep an eye on Taeyong.

***

The dinner was loud, Donghyuck thought. He never really had dinner together with his family members before. Because his hyungs didn’t eat human food, usually he just ate his meals alone. The few times he ate with other people was when he’s with Chenle at school.

But in this pack house, all the pack members were gathering in the dining room. They were talking as they ate. And it felt... lively. That’s what Donghyuck felt.

“Donghyuck, why aren’t you eating? Is it not to your liking?” Suho asked his son. He observed his son carefully since earlier and saw that his son barely touched his food.

“No, no,” Donghyuck shook his head, “The food is good.”

He took a spoonful of his food to prove it. It was true, though. The food was delicious. It’s as good as Taeyong’s and Doyoung’s.

“I’m glad if you like it,” Suho smiled, “Eat up, you are too skinny.”

The others stole glances at the pair of father and son. Their wolves purred in satisfaction as they felt the happiness that radiated from their pack alpha. It was clear that Suho really cared for his son.

After their dinner, the younger ones retreated to their rooms to do their homeworks, while the adults scattered around the house. Donghyuck was pulled by Chenle to his room after the younger got permission from his Uncle Suho.

“Hyung, I can’t still believe that you are my cousin,” Chenle said in amazement. Both of them cuddled on the youngers bed. Haechan’s wolf was satisfied with the close proximities with its pack mate. “That’s must be why I took a great liking of you since the first time we met,” Chenle added.

Haechan chuckled, “Maybe. I’m glad that you are my cousin, Chenle. I’m the youngest in the coven, and I always want to have a little brother.”

“Hyung, your coven, they are good?” Chenle asked hesitantly.

Haechan smiled softly when he thought about his coven members, “They are really good, Chenle. They are my family and they love me as much as I love them. They treat me good and always protect me. Remember the lunches that we ate together? They learned to prepare it for me although they never eat human food. They taught me everything I know. And I was really thankful I have them as my family.”

“They sound like great people,” Chenle commented.

“They are,” Haechan agreed, he averted his gaze, “That’s why I was hesitated to accept your uncle as my father. I didn’t want to leave my coven... I still don’t want to.”

“But Uncle Suho didn’t ask you to leave them, did he?”

Haechan shook his head, “Yeah, and for that I’m really grateful.”

He felt Chenle’s stare on him, “I still can’t call him father, you know? It feels weird.”

“You just need time, Hyung,” said Chenle. “I’m sure Uncle Suho won’t mind that. I never see him looks so happy just like tonight. He really loves you.”

“I know,” Haechan answered. _Maybe someday I will love him just like I love Taeyong-hyung,_ Haechan thought. “Let’s sleep, it’s late.”

“Yeah, Hyung.”

Both of them settled for the night and for once Haechan agreed with his wolf, cuddling with you pack mate felt really great.


End file.
